Know Your Stars, Tsubasa Style!
by TheFaye92
Summary: I think the title says it all. But just in case, please insert my very lovely summary here.
1. Kurogane

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa, must more be said?

I don't know if someone has done a Know your Stars for Tsubasa, but I was bored so I decided to write these. If any of you have any ideas please help.

000000000000000

Voice- Kurogane, Kurogane, Kurogane…He's a child molester.

Kurogane- WHAT!?! I AM NOT!!! I DON'T EVEN LIKE KIDS!!!!

Voice- Kurogane, Kurogane, Kurogane…He has a sexual relationship with Fai.

Kurogane- I DO NOT!!!! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK THAT!?!

Voice- Kurogane, Kurogane, Kurogane…He's having a affair with Sakura.

Kurogane-WHAT THE HELL!?! I'M NOT EVEN MARRIED!!! HOW CAN I BE HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH HER!!!! BESIDES I KNOW BETTER THEN TO TRY AND STEEL THE PRINCESS AWAY FROM THAT KID!!!!

Syaoran- What! I'll kill you! You stay away from Sakura!!!

Kurogane- What are you talking about!?! I'm not having an affair with her!!! It's probably that creepy mage!!!

Syaoran- Fai-san would never do that!!!

Sakura- Syaoran-kun! 'whisper, whisper'

Syaoran- oh, uh…Carry on…heh, heh, my bad.

Voice- Now you know Kurogane, the man who molest children, has sex with Fai on a daily basis, and is having an affair with Sakura.

Kurogane-THE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!!!! THOSE WERE ALL LIES!!!

000000000000000000

Yeah. So that one wasn't as funny as it could have been. Syaoran's will be funnier, I think.

Free invisible cookies and milk are available in the review room.


	2. Syaoran

Disclaimer: I can't think of anything smart ass like to say, so just know that I don't own Tsubasa.

Yeah. this one is Syaoran's. There's a bit of a spoiler but I wont tell you what it is so that you can't find out and it doesn't really ruin it.

00000000000000000000000

Voice- Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran… He doesn't know his left from his right.

Syaoran- Umm. I do know my left from my right. Please don't tell lies about me.

Voice- Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran…He's really a clone…

Syaoran- Okay, I guess that much is true.

Voice- Who's real name is Shirley.

Syaoran- Okay my name is not Shirley!!! My name is Syaoran!!! Are you n drugs or something?!

Voice- Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran…He wears goggles because he thinks they will help him pick up hot chicks!

Syaoran- I like goggles! They come handy sometimes! The fan girls love them!

Voice- Yeah right!

Syaoran- Why don't you just ask them! Fan girl love the goggles!

Voice- I wonder? Oh well. Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran…He's not is not a rapist!

Syaoran- Hey! Tell the truth!

Voice-So you are a rapist?

Syaoran- What! You tricked me! I most certainly not a rapist! Don't believe him he's a liar!

Voice- Now you know Syaoran, the boy who doesn't know his left from his right, is a clone named Shirley, likes to wear goggles to pick up girls, and is a rapist.

Syaoran- Hey!!! they know nothing about me! Kurogane-san was right you are a drunken, high, idiot! All those were lies! Well, except for the clone part, but my name is not Shirley! And I am definitely not a rapist!!!

000000000000000000000

Poor Syaoran. We need to find out who this know your stars guy is before he hurts anyone else.

Here's the deal! You guys need to give me some ideas and you guys get to decide who goes next! Fai, Mokona, or Sakura? Which one will it be? You have to vote!


	3. Fai

Disclaimer: Tsubasa isn't mine. Nor is the voice. I just hired him.

Fai.

0000000000000000000000

Voice: Fai, Fai, Fai…He is George W. Bush in disguise.

Fai: No. I'm sorry, but I'm not the president of the United States.

Voice: Fai, Fai, Fai…He once ran his grandmother over in a golf cart.

Fai: I never knew my grandmother. And even if I did, I wouldn't run her over with a golf cart.

Voice: The reason you don't know her is because you locked her in a closet.

Fai: Hold up. You just said that I ran over my grandmother with a golf cart.

Voice: You ran your grandmother over in a golf cart? What kind of a sick person are you?

Fai: I never ran my grandmother over in a golf cart! I was trying to say that you said that I ran over my grandmother in a golf cart, I said that I didn't, then you said that I locked her in a closet, and I said that you had said that I had ran her over in a golf cart, when I have not locked my grandmother in a closet or run her over in a golf cart!

Voice: I see. So your point is?

Fai: I never locked my grandmother in a closet or ran her over in a golf cart!

Voice: Oh yeah? Well than how do you explain this?

A TV screen shows a monster truck running over an RV.

Fai: One, that is not a golf cart, two that is not my or any one else's grandmother, that is an RV.

Voice: Fai, Fai, Fai…He's Abraham Lincoln.

Fai: No. I'm not the president of the United States during the Civil war.

Voice: Fai, Fai, Fai…He's Vladimir Putin.

Fai: I am not the president of Russia!

Voice: Fai, Fai, Fai…He's emperor Caesar.

Fai: I'm not the emperor or Rome! Or…Was or whatever.

Voice: Fai, Fai, Fai… He's-

Fai: I am not anyone with in the course of world history!

Voice: He's secretly seeing Amaterasu-Sun-Goddess even when he's with Kurogane.

Fai: I am not seeing the author! And I'm friends with Kurorin not his lover! And I'm going to tell the author you added her into this!

Voice: Amaterasu doesn't scare me!

Fai: Well…You…She, I'm going to sue you!

Fai rushed out of the room.

Voice: Now you know, Fai, the man who is the current president of the U.S, ran his grandmother over in a golf cart, is really Abraham Lincoln, Vladimir Putin, and Emperor Caesar and is in love with the author.

000000000000000000000000000000

Okay...I know, OOC. But Please Sakura's will be better. We might even have a guest. I'll up date soon!

Free invisable cookies and milk are avilable in the review room.


	4. Sakura

Disclaimer: Tsubasa isn't mine.

It's Sakura's turn in the hot seat!

0000000000000000000000000000000

Voice: Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…Her voice in the English version of the Tsubasa anime is high pitched a squeaky.

Sakura: W…Wait. I don't think my voice is high pitched or squeaky. And what's an anime?

Voice: Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…She's been dating Ryan Seacrest for ten years.

Sakura: Excuse me…I don't know any Ryan Seacrest. So I don't think I could be dating one.

Voice: Or can you? you don't have all your memories back yet, for all you know you could be married to him.

Sakura: Oh no! you could be right! If I am married, then my husband is probably wondering where I am!

Voice: Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…She's an escaped convict from Alcatraz.

Sakura: Some how, I don't think that's true.

Voice: You don't have all your memories yet.

Sakura: Oh my gosh! Maybe I should turn myself into the police!

Voice: Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…She thinks Syaoran is a suicidal bleeding heart!

Sakura: I don't think that about Syaoran-kun! He's kind and caring, and sweet and…

Voice: A suicidal bleeding heart!

Sakura: I think this interview is over.

Voice: Now you know, Sakura the girl who has a high pitched voice, is married to Ryan Seacrest and doesn't know it, is an escaped convict, and thinks that Syaoran is a suicidal bleeding heart.

Sakura: I don't think any of those things are true!

Voice: But you still don't have all your memories.

Sakura: Yeah but…I still don't know how they could be true.

Voice: Oh what do you know!

Sakura: I'm going to tell the others what you said! I'm going to make sure the author hears about this!

Voice: Oh, I'm so scared!

Unbeknownst to all of this…

Amaterasu-Sun-Goddess:  Okay, eggs, milk, cereal…I wonder how Sakura-hime's interview is going? Well, I'll go check and…Hey guys.

Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran came up to her with angry looking faces.

Kurogane: Your coming with us.

Amaterasu: I would love to guys but I have to get this shopping done for my…Hey why are you looking at me like that? Put me down! don't you know who your dealing with!

Later…

Fai: Go in there and give that person a piece of our minds.

Amaterasu: And I have to do it because?

Kurogane: Just get in there!

000000000000000000000000

It will be continued soon. Hope you liked it.

Free invisible cookies and milk are available in the review room.


	5. The unsespecting Author

Disclaimer: I still don't own Tsubasa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Amaterasu: Hello? I'm here on behalf of my clients. Is anyone there?

A bright spot light comes on and shines down upon the unsuspecting author.

Voice: Amaterasu, Amaterasu, Amaterasu…She's really a forty year old man living in his mother's basement.

Amaterasu: Hey! I'm fifteen and of course I live with my mother! But I don't live in her basement! We don't even have one!

Voice: Amaterasu, Amaterasu, Amaterasu…She never finished grade school.

Amaterasu: Listen pal! I finished grade school and I was one of the top kids too! You have no right to be making up lies about me or any one else.

Voice: Amaterasu, Amaterasu, Amaterasu…She's the fourteenth member of Organization Thirteen.

Amaterasu: Regardless of how cool being a member of Organization Thirteen would be. You must be some type of idiot if you think there are fourteen spots in a group that call themselves Organization Thirteen!

Voice: Amaterasu, Amaterasu, Amaterasu…Not only is she a microwave she doubles as a vacuum cleaner.

Amaterasu: I am not a house hold appliance!

Voice: Amaterasu, Amaterasu, Amaterasu…She's available for three easy payments of $19.99.

Amaterasu: WHAT!!! I am not for sale! You can't do that! Why don't you get down here and talk like a man! Or you can just stay hidden like the coward you are!

Voice: Amaterasu, Amaterasu, Amaterasu… She locks innocent pirates in her mother's closet.

Amaterasu: Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?! Innocent pirates? If I wanted to lock pirates up, it would be in the brig.

Voice: You lock up pirates? Who do you think you are? Commodore Norrington (not sure that right).

Amaterasu: I was being hypothetical!!!

Voice: Amaterasu, Amaterasu, Amaterasu…She's the Grinch who stole Christmas!

Amaterasu: I love Christmas! I wouldn't steal it! I've never stolen anything! Let alone Christmas!

Voice: Amaterasu, Amaterasu, Amaterasu…She's stuck in a closet!

Amaterasu: What?! I am not…

The lights went off.

Amaterasu: Hey who turned the lights off? Who are you? What are you…Hey! Put that down! I you better not I…Oh my head! Ug.

Voice: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!

Outside…

Kurogane: Where the hell could that good for nothing author be doing in there that takes this long?

Sakura: It's been three hours, maybe we should go and check on her?

Fai: I think your right. Amaterasu is a pretty strong girl but I think we might be dealing with a mad man with super natural powers.

Syaoran: I agree, lets go check on her.

Inside…

Kurogane: Hey! You lazy author! Where are you?!

Voice: Amaterasu is not here.

Fai: Then where might we find her?

Voice: You will never find her.

They all run out of the building.

Somewhere…

Amaterasu: Please. I'm claustrophobic.

00000000000000000000000

Please help me…The Voice wont let me out till we get reviews…And I'm scared.

Free invisible cookies and milk are available in the review room.


End file.
